plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Parker
Emily Parker is a character on Plagued. She was created Oct. 13th, 2012 by TJ and was accepted the same day by Arc Personality Positive: *Reliable - If you can get her as an ally, Lily is a very trustworthy and reliable ally. She will take a bullet for almost anyone she aligns herself with. She also will never turn her back on someone unless they did something horrible or she was forced to. *Smart and Resourceful - Em is a very smart girl and is very resourceful with her surroundings. When stuck in a bad situation, she looks around and tries to find a way out of it. *Not Easily Scared - Em is not an easily scared person. She is only really scared by one thing: spiders. She absolutely hates them. Slowly, due to the apocalyptic surroundings around her, she is getting over her fear because spiders infest most of the places that have been abandoned due to the apocalypse. *Focused - Em is a very focused person and in the most shocking or depressing or purely terrifying moments, she has learned to calm herself down and focus on one single goal. Eventually though, she breaks down and cries or does something else when her goal is accomplished and is safe. *Confident/Doesn't Care What People Think - Em is very confident, slightly over confident, of her ability. She doesn't give a damn what other people think of her. It's an apocalyptic world with zombie's running around so she doesn't care about other people's attitudes either. Negative: *Slightly Cold/Distant - Em can sometimes come off as cold or distant. She doesn't really like making friends with people unless she learns to trust them. She will barely even talk to someone if they haven't proven that she could trust them. *Possessive - Em is very possessive of her items. She goes insane if she thinks she lost something and starts freaking out. If someone steals something from her, she tries to track them down, kill them, and take her stuff back. This is because most of her stuff was given to her by her now dead parents. *Rebellious - Em hates all authority and does anything she can to break the law. She finds it exciting and fun and is her favourite pastime. She doesn't do anything major, like killing someone, but if there's a sign saying 'STAY OFF THE GRASS', she will be dancing around on it. *Slightly Indecisive/Unlucky - Em is bad at making decisions because she doesn't want to make a bad or the 'wrong' choice. This can cause some trouble for her because she mostly ends up making bad decisions. She has horrible luck with making decisions. *Haunted By Her Past - Em is haunted by her past and sometimes has nightmares about it. She tries to not think about it but so many things remind her about it. *Trucker Mouth - Em swears constantly unless in front of little kids. She doesn't care what people think of her so she just swears out loud constantly. History Em was born in a normal family. Her mom was a stay-at-home mom and dad worked for a telephone company. She had a brother who was 6 years older than her. She loved him and looked up to him as she grew up. When she was younger, she loved following him around. Then, when Em was ten, her dad died in an accident at work. A power line fell where he was working and electrocuted him. Her family was devastated. Her mom didn't talk for a whole two months. This caused terrible grief for Em and her brother. Her brother went out and got a job cutting grass to help pay for meals every day. The power and water was soon cut off because they didn't pay any bills. Finally, Em's brother broke down and yelled some sense into her mom, saying that if she wasn't going to try and get a job, him and Em were going to leave. Em watched as her mom's eyes filled with horror at the spot. She finally broke down in tears and after the whole family moment, she agreed that she would try to get a job. Despite all her efforts, Em's mom couldn't get a job. She tried to get a job almost everywhere. She wasn't experienced at all really so she wasn't getting hired. Then, suddenly, her brother got a job at the telephone company their dad was working for. This allowed them to eat better and have electricity and water. When Em turned 13, her family was attacked by a drive-by shooting. Her brother tried to save both Em and her mom by jumping in front of them. After the shooting was finished, her brother got up with the last bit of strength left and checked on the girls. Sadly, Em's mother got shot in the head right before her brother could save her. Em began crying and cuddled with her brother carefully, trying not to make him bleed more. Surprisingly, he had only got hit in both legs and both arms so he was just barely still alive. Those shooters had really bad aim. Then, her brother explained to her why there was a shooting, knowing Em was wondering why. He told her that he hadn't gotten a job at the company but instead joined a gang to pay of the bills. He quit recently, deciding to get a real job, which is why they drove by and tried to kill him and his family. Her brother then died, using his last breath to tell Em to call the police. Em cried as she ran to the phone to dial 911. When she reached the phone, people burst through the door. Em looked to see that someone had already called the ambulance and police. Probably a neighbour who had heard the gunshots. The EMT officers ran in with a gurney and collected the dead bodies of Em's mom and brother. They then ran to Em, who was confused why. She then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and looked at it to see she was bleeding. A bullet must've just grazed her shoulder. She then felt suddenly woozy and blacked out. While knocked out, she had a nightmare about the shooting. She jolted awake screaming in the hospital in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, wincing in pain at her shoulder. A nurse then ran in as she began to cry. The nurse began to comfort her. Em cried so much that she eventually cried herself asleep. She then woke up with dried tear stains on her face and a plate of breakfast on the bedside table. She sat up slowly, trying not to hurt her shoulder did so. She then grabbed the plate of breakfast carefully, wincing slightly because of her shoulder, and put the plate on her lap. She then dug in, to hungry to care what she was eating. She continued this daily cycle of eating and sleeping until her wound was fully healed. When she was set out of the hospital she was confused as to what was happening when a police cruiser picked her up. She hopped in and they took her to an orphanage. It looked like one of those orphanages you see in movies where the kids are treated horrible. It turns out, that the kids were treated well but they had no TV, books, or other pastime things other than a rusty old playground in the backyard. Em spent 3 years in the orphanage, never talking to a single kid. Then, when the first sighting was found out, it happened to be in the town where the orphanage was. No one in the orphanage knew about it though because they didn't have a TV, radio, or get newspaper and rarely went outside. Then, when Em was 15, there was a repetitive banging on the door while Em and the other kids were upstairs. One of the workers in the orphanage went to open the door. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash, some more banging, an animalistic growl, and a scream. Em quickly ran to the stairs, making sure none of the littler kids went. She looked down the stairs to see a Lesser, she didn't know it was that at the moment, bite off the worker's face. Em would've screamed if she wasn't trying to hold back her vomit as she ran back into the room with the kids. She then escaped the orphanage. Sadly, the kids got killed as soon as they got outside but Em made it out with a chunk of her right arm missing. She ran through the woods behind the orphanage and tried to find somewhere to get some else. She found a lodge out in the woods and quickly went inside. Inside it she found some first aid kits, an axe, two colt 45's, and a ten gauge pump shotgun. Luckily, when she was younger, her dad had taught her brother a little about guns when he was 13 and her brother taught her when she turned 12. She then bandaged her wound before sitting down and crying and having a little freak out moment. She grabbed a few more things before leaving: lots of ammo and a map as well as a compass. She opened the map to see a location was marked. The location said Fort York on it. Obviously, this girl was planning on going to Fort York. Sadly, Em found the hunter's body being eaten by a Lesser. She blew it's brains out quickly with the shotgun. The Lessers blood splattered all over Em's clothes and Em cursed. She then looked down, realizing that her clothes were ruined. She quickly grabbed some new clothing. She then left the lodge and went in the direction of Fort York after figuring out the direction she needed to go. For the past four years, Em has been just trying to survive. She has been making some insignificant friendships with the locals that barely mean anything, besides maybe a small discount at a store or two. She has also adventured throughout Fort York to kill Lessers randomly. She has seen Safe Haven but has not yet been inside of it. She has also been to Abital and normally rents a room to stay the night there. She has been basically just trying to survive for the last four years. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Active Category:Humans Category:Rogues